You could be my unintended
by Seinen
Summary: Ella nunca pudo ser tan buena como tú. Ya sabes, la vida. Drabbles;Oneshots. Yuu Kanda/Lenalee Lee.
1. De alagos y demáses

¿Qué es **_You could be my unintended_**? Conjunto de drabbles y oneshots con sólo una cosa en común: Yuu Kanda y Lenalee Lee. Como pareja, como amigos, como compañeros. No siempre con finales felices. Escenas perdidas que sólo un fan puede encontrar. Mucho _out of character_. Advertencias varias. Spoilers manga/animé.

La autora, osea yo, en otras palabras; está dispuesta a aceptar sugerencias, y aunque diga todo esto y sueñe con ser rica, los personajes de esta serie, D Gray Man, pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino, la hueva que no continúa el manga y que comienzo a odiar recientemente.

* * *

**De alagos y demáses que llevaron a una noche de insomnio**

En las penumbras, ella sonrió con aprensión mirando fijamente el cerrojo de la puerta de la habitación de Kanda para después suspirar, sintiéndose así misma temblando de pies a cabeza. Sostenía con dificultad una vela encendida y a medio acabar entre las manos con un fuego tambaleante en la punta de la mecha. En un parpadeo y un leve distraimiento, pudo ver el interior de aquella sala. Una cama, un buró con una lámpara, un armario y Mugen. De fondo, Kanda sentado en una silla frente a la ventana, mirando a través de ella el cielo oscuro repleto de estrellas brillantes.

Entró con pasos pequeños, temiendo ir muy rápido con su paso normal y molestarlo, ya que no le gustaba hacerlo. Sus piernas estaban llenas de vendas al igual que su cabeza, brazos y antebrazos. En su cuello había una gasa salpicada con sangre, prueba de que hacía poco que había llegado de una misión. Ahogó un quejido cuando se tropezó con el borde de la cama.

—¿Te acercarás o tendré que hacerlo yo? —gruñó Kanda con un fastidio leve en la voz.

Lenalee negó con la cabeza, mientras murmuraba _No_ lo suficientemente alto como para responderle debidamente. Estaba levemente sorprendida, pero sin embargo no dio una muestra mínima de ello. Miró cómo él sólo movía su cabeza, jugueteando con su coleta, asintiendo enrabiado.

Una vez cerca de él, ella se sentó enfrente suyo, a sus pies y con las piernas cruzadas en forma de mariposa. Dejó la vela en medio de ambos; casi como una _separación_. Lo miró, examinando sus fracciones; justamente como lo hacía cada día. Kanda mantuvo su expresión fría y escudriñable, casi desafiante y soltó un "che" —aquella típica y más que nada, según Lenalee, adorable costumbre que tenía—.

El silencio era lo único que los unía. Ambos a centímetros de distancia, no decían palabra alguna. Lenalee sólo se mantenía sonriendo y él seguía con su máscara de gato arisco, sentando en una extraña posición con la camisa blanca un poco desabrochada, dejando ver su extraño y fascinante tatuaje. Meditando, seguramente.

Igual que ella, estaba lleno de vendas y parecía algo cansado. La exorcista se extrañó al no verlo con su espada entre sus brazos, y se recordó poco después así misma que la había visto poco antes de entrar encima de la cama.

—Komui seguro debe estar buscándote y lloriqueando por ahí —susurró el samurai con expresión seria, sorprendiéndola. Lenalee parpadeó, y cómo si fuera arte de magia, los chillidos estridentes de su hermano mayor llegaron a los oídos de ambos—. ¿Por qué vienes a estas horas? Sigues herida.

—Mi hermano no importa, se le pasará cuando Reever le de una buena tanta de trabajo —dijo como respuesta—. Y yo no soy la única herida, tú también lo estás; así que no me puedes decir absolutamente nada —contraatacó dulcemente.  
Kanda cerró los ojos, _casi_ con exasperación.

—Pero esta es mi habitación. Tú deberías estar en la tuya —afirmó, penetrándola con la mirada—, o en la enfermería. Además, yo me curo rápido.

—¿Y eso qué importa? Quería estar contigo —contestó con simpleza, como si nunca hubiera escuchado el tono que Kanda usó para hablarle. Tosco, nada gentil y hastío—. Mi habitación es muy fría, está demasiado lejos de las cocinas y Lavi se queja demasiado en la enfermería al igual que Krory. Allá no hay calidez, como tampoco hay calma —añadió por último, acariciando con sus uñas los vendajes que cubrían la piel de su pierna derecha.

—Ché —fue lo único que profirió el samurai.

—También vine porque estaba preocupada, pero como me has dicho que odias que me preocupe por ti… decidí guardármelo —dijo soltando una risita, encogiéndose de hombros—. Quería ver si estabas bien.

—Preocúpate por el brote de habas y el conejo —se limitó a gruñir—. O por ti misma. Yo no lo necesito, te lo he repetido muchas veces —espetó fríamente, volteando hacia otro lado, esquivando la cara sonriente de Lenalee.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó, inclinando su cabeza para mirar al techo—. En todos estos años como familia nunca me había sentido tan bien contigo. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi y te confundí con una niña —Kanda gruñó en ese instante, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo—. No eres como Lavi que me hace reír en los momentos más trágicos ni tampoco como Allen que siempre está protegiéndome y enseñándome una falsa sonrisa a pesar de estar destrozándose por dentro. Eres demasiado real. Simplemente, Kanda… el sólo echo de verte, sentirte cerca…

El samurai parpadeó un poco. Repentinamente le dieron ganas de hablar, pero no se le ocurrió algo más que su "ché" para decir. Se había encontrado sin palabras. Lenalee jamás le había dicho algo así en su vida. Le había echo prometer salir con vida pasara lo que pasara, golpeado con carpetas y regañado miles de veces por molestar al chico canoso pero dicho algo así nunca. Kanda no pudo evitarlo y dejó, aunque no quisiese, que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Se sintió avergonzado, débil.

Y, extrañamente, _bien_.

—Ver la tristeza que te rodea, ese perfil de misterio que tienes desde pequeño y esa coraza de frialdad que nadie rompe, me hace admirarte muchísimo. Me hace querer abrazarte, decirte que todo estará bien; pero al mismo tiempo, hacerme a mí misma más fuerte para así poder estar a tu par.

Subió su pierna y recargó su codo en ella. Le seguía mirando, y no sabía, pero presentía que se había puesto un poco más rojo que el mismo tomate. Sentía un calor en las mejillas realmente asfixiante, y estaba casi seguro de que no había sido efecto de la pomada que la enfermera le había puesto antes de colocarle aquella pesada gasa que le tapaba casi la mitad del rostro.

Fue cuando se rindió, y casi como un vómito, lo dejó salir.

—Ché.

—Supongo que ese ché significa en este momento "estoy avergonzado", ¿verdad?

—¡Cállate y vete a dormir!

Lo único que escuchó después fue la traviesa risa de su compañera. Afuera, el hermano de ésta seguía chillando.

Kanda no durmió esa noche, y no porque Lenalee roncase o Komui no dejase de chillar, si no porque algo le impedía dejar de pensar que aquel rubor avergonzado de niño atrapado haciendo una travesura era el primero que tenía desde hace años, cual su compañera le había provocado. Aunque, claramente, él ya no era un niño. Pero hubiese querido serlo, sólo por un momento, de nuevo, para que le abrazase tal y como abrazaba a la almohada.

Y es que tenía frío.


	2. La molesta gotera de techo

**La molesta gotera del techo**

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ah, sí, estaba _abrazándola_. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía con exactitud.

_(Por lo menos no aún)_

Kanda soltó un suspiro casino y se recargó por un momento en la puerta de su habitación, completamente inmóvil, entre sus delgados y femeninos brazos; temiendo alterarla más de lo que ya se encontraba. Sintió su cabeza moverse y golpearse contra su pecho, suavemente y el perfume de su cabello inundarle los sentidos.

El reloj se escuchó majestuosamente, anunciando ya la media noche.

Alzó una ceja, rígido, cuando un grupo de buscadores que pasaban casualmente por ahí fijaron su vista en ambos. A pesar de no ser ninguno conocido o de su agrado les envió una mirada amenazante, diciéndoles "_hablen y mueren_" con ella. Después de todo, a la gente le costaba creer que Kanda Yuu tenía lo que muchos llamaban _amabilidad_, podía demostrar algo más que enojo y que, por más imposible que parezca, le temía a Komui Lee y todos los artefactos que fabricaba con el fin de conservar la inocencia de su hermana pequeña, Lenalee, a quien justamente estaba abrazando en aquel instante.

Aunque sentía que en aquel momento aquellas tres cosas le importaban poco.

—¿Qué te pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—He tenido un sueño —contestó, con su mejilla contra su ropa que, casi de inmediato, Kanda sintió húmeda—. No, sueño no. Era una pesadilla. Todos… todos morían. Incluso tú —añadió en un murmullo, casi quebrándose en llanto—. Estaba sola, sola completamente. Y yo… yo tenía frío, Kanda. Mucho frío.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla —atinó a decir con inseguridad, posando tímidamente sus grandes manos encima de su espalda.

Siempre hacía eso, en esas escasas ocasiones

—No es real —murmuró.

Lenalee asintió, restregándose en su pecho.

—Lo sé, pero temo que algún día lo sea. Sería mi fin —dijo entre hipidos, aferrándose a su uniforme de exorcista—. Sentí tanto miedo que pensé que me quebraría amarrada a una cama, justo como había estado de niña; llorando por compañía, frente a uno de mis más grandes temores.

Kanda miró su pelo verde. Era corto, liso y brillante. Apretó sus labios para no llamarle idiota y arruinar la situación, diciéndose que ella no era cualquiera y con sólo una palabra, tan sólo una, en aquel momento podía destrozarla. Y eso era una de las pocas cosas que no quería hacer en aquel momento.

Él… se mataría si llegaba a lastimarla. Quizás no podía mostrarle una sonrisa o darle abrazos reconfortantes pero…

—Yo no moriré. No hasta que encuentre a esa persona —dijo de improviso.

Golpeó suavemente su estrecha espalda, bajando sus manos hacia su cintura, dejándolas descansar ahí un rato antes de volver a decir palabra. Kanda no sabía exactamente porque había dicho eso, aún cuando su cerebro se lo había dictado, casi como un acto de reflejo. Siempre lo hacía, pero… Estaba seguro que su voz no había sonado inexpresiva, mucho menos convincente; pero aún así no pudo evitar convencerse de que así había sido.

—Lo dices como si no tuvieras medio a la muerte, ¿y sabes? No se lo creería a nadie más, porque de la voz que sale de tus labios suena tan segura que me hace pensar que todo es más fácil de lo que parece. O eso quiero hacerme creer.

La sintió aún más cerca, y deseó que ningún exorcista o buscador pasara por un buen rato por ahí. Su mirada… sentía que su mirada se había ablandado. ¿Acaso estaba conteniendo lágrimas? ¿Acaso estaba llorando junto con ella?

—Ché.

No, por supuesto que no. Todos sabían que Kanda Yuu no lloraba. Él no lo hacía, por lo menos ya no. Aunque, ¿que más podría ser aquel líquido cálido que recorría su mejilla izquierda que lágrimas? ¿Podría ser que estuviera lloviendo afuera y hubiera una gotera en el techo? Estaba imaginando aquella gota era una gota salada de lágrimas, rondar por su mejilla, sólo para no hacer sentir mal a su compañera, mientras sentía lástima por ella; quién lloraba sola en silencio.

_No moriré_, se repitió. Kanda no supo porque lo hizo; si por él, por ella o por ambos.

O por miedo a la muerte y a lo inevitable.

—No lo haré.

En sus pensamientos, aquella voz no parecía estar segura de todo. Sin embargo, él le hizo caso omiso.

—¿Sabes que odio las goteras del techo en temporada de lluvia?

Al contrario de Lenalee, que sintió de repente su cabello humedecerse y su nariz crecer por aquella mentirilla a medias. Odiaba las goteras, pero recordaba haber visto a Reever repararlas la semana pasada junto con su hermano mayor. Ella sabía que una mentira blanca no dañaba a nadie, mucho menos a Kanda, que lloraba con una expresión inmutable en el rostro, parpadeando y rodeándola con sus grandes y cálidos brazos. O tal vez, a su perspectiva, era mojado por aquella molesta gotera que estaba encima de los dos.

Casualidad o no, la exorcista nunca supo si lo creyó, porque ambos duraron un buen rato en la misma posición, bajo _esa_ gotera.

—_Los humanos somos débiles y nos gusta vivir engañados. Sólo por un momento, vive así… Yuu._

**&**

—¡Pero que molesto, mi pelo está empapado!

Tres años después y por segunda vez, Kanda se fijó en aquella gotera.

—Deja de quejarte, conejo estúpido.

Y lo primero que hizo fue maldecirla. Una, dos, tres hasta cuatro veces.

(_Por que ahí se cultivaron sus lágrimas, producto de ese-no-sé-qué que le hacía tener esa conexión tan especial con..._)

—No seas grosero, Kanda. Y tú Lavi, no seas quejica. Reever ha intentado reparar esa gotera durante años, pero siempre se abre y deja paso a la lluvia.

(_... con ella_)


End file.
